Worlds End
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: A universe where Organization Thirteen isn't defeated by the Keyblade and Kingdom Hearts is complete and rules over all the worlds. Sora is alone with the other 'Strays' who managed to escape and hide from the clutches of the Organization. With Riku and Kairi missing and they Keyblade unless, now what is Sora supposed to do?


Sora's toes lightly skimmed the water as he sat a dock kicking his legs slightly. He was leaning back on his hands, his head was laying back and his eyes were closed. The ocean was still and quiet, there were no seagulls squawking and the air was almost a biting cold. It was slightly windy so the chilly air stung your cheeks and nose. This was life. This is how the world was going to be for the rest of existence. Sora opened his once lively sky blue eyes and looked tiredly up at the grey sky. It had been three years since Organization Thirteen had taken over the worlds. Three years of complete hell.

When the Organization took over they put everyone in each world to work, making them their personal slaves. You were lucky if you managed to escape at a point in time. Sora smiled bitterly. It took him two years under their rule to finally figure out how to escape without his Keyblade. The Organization managed to figure out how to effectively disable the Keyblade's. If you managed to escape that means you had to look for a place to hide. Sora had to run around hiding by himself for a few months before he found someone and they took him underground. Outside was a risky place to be, not everyone was allowed to go to the surface, only to collect food or other supplies. You couldn't risk Heartless, Nobodies or worse, one of the Organization members catching you.

He was supposed to be collecting food right now, not slacking off and enjoying the outside air. Well he-..Wait…he froze when he heard the all too familiar sound of something forming, a portal. He jumped up and looked around; there was no way he could run fast enough without getting caught. He looked at the water then went to the edge and lowered himself down into the icy water. There was no way any tropical fish that once lived in the waters could be alive. He swam to a leg of the dock and latched into it, and listening.

"No, I told you I haven't found anything yet." He heard someone say. Axel.

He heard a sigh and the footsteps going onto the dock and stopping at the edge. "It's not good to have him wondering about somewhere." It was Saix.

"I know, I know but the kid could be anywhere. It's not like he can use the Keyblade anyway, so why does it matter?" Sora shivered, they needed to hurry because the water was getting to him.

"It is because he is still out there. He is the last remaining free roaming Keyblade master. Even if he cannot do anything to hurt us, he is still free, which is unacceptable." There was silence.

"What about the other two?"

"I don't know. Xemnas assumes they are dead when Riku gave up to the darkness and the girl cannot survive alone, we assume she is dead." There was more silence. Sora shivered again and started to feel his limbs going numb. He wasn't sure how long he could keep his hold on the beam.

"Hey, is that a basket of food?" Axel asked and footsteps could be made walking over to where the basket was right above his read where a conveniently placed hole was. If that basket was picked up, Axel would see him. He wasn't too afraid of Axel, if it was just him he wouldn't be too scared but Saix was there. Saix was Xemnas' right hand…Nobody. If Saix got him, he would be in a lot of pain.  
There were rules the Nobodies used if they found a 'stray' , that if a 'stray' is found then the one who find it decided the fate of the person or persons. The 'stray' can be handed over to someone else for a price like another 'stray' or something else that was of worth like food, since food was scarce. Axel has a number of servants and often gives them to whoever else is with him. He couldn't go to Saix. He would no doubt be beaten senseless then taken to Xemnas to found out what becomes of him for escaping. He shivered again.

"Ah, looks like a strays. They must have heard us coming and didn't have time to pick it up."

"But you would think that we would have seen them leave? They couldn't have ran that fast in such a short amount of time." Axel said as he looked at the contents of the basket. Sora felt his chest tighten, it was getting harder to breath. "There's actually edible stuff in this basket. We can take it." He said as he started to pick it up. Thinking quickly he quietly around to the pole behind him, only making light ripples. The ripples were enough though to make Axel pause when he picked up the basket and noticed the hole. The red head paused and studied it.

"What is it?" He heard Saix ask. Sora froze, he was caught. There was a lengthy pause.

"Ah, nothing. I thought I thought I saw something, it was just my imagination~" he said and handed the basket to the stoic man. "Take it back, I have to stay here and finish Xemnas' orders by searching for strays." The other looked annoyed but nodded, made a portal and left. Axles footsteps could be heard leaving the dock. Sora waited a few moments to make sure Axel was gone to let go and wade way to the front of the dock. He reached up and went to pull himself up when his eyes met Axels. He screamed and let go but was grabbed by the arm and pulled up onto the dock. Sora sat there staring up at Axel in shock and fear.

"Yeah, I saw you, kid." Axel said crossing his arms. Sora considered making a dive for the water but Axel interrupted him. "I wouldn't think about it. You were in that water; you know how cold it is. You wouldn't last much longer before you got hyperthermia." Sora frowned and just stared up at Axel silently. "You're so quiet now that you don't have a way to defend yourself. Or is it that you can't talk? You can talk right." Sora stayed silent. Axel made an annoyed face and grabbed Sora's arm. Sora yelped and struggled as the hand burn him.

"Ah! Ouch! S-stop!"

"Ha! I knew-"

"Axel what the hell." A voice sounded and a portal appeared. Both Sora and Axel froze at the voice and kept staring at the person as he walked out of the portal with an angry looking expression. "How are you burning me when you're not even in-"He stopped when his eyes met Sora's. It was Roxas.

Axel momentarily loosened his grip on Sora and he took his chance, he jumped up, kicked Axel in the stomach and dove into the icy water and started swimming. He didn't get very far before he had to come up for air. Too bad he was too far down to make it to the surface in time. If the water was warmer then maybe he could have made it but the water was freezing his joints and it slowed his movement drastically, he frantically moved his arms and felt his vision fading, this was it. This was his last and final attempt at life. He stopped moving and started to sink.

He closed his eyes and let the water take him. 'Now I'll get to see Riku and Kairi again." He thought to himself before his lungs gave out.

**xoxoxox**

**AC (Authors Comments):**

**OMG I haven't written in forever. Dun worry Hetalia fans. I have not forgotten you. I will finish my other story. I just need some motivation, not mention I need some help writing it xD**

***to the actual comments of THIS story***

**Lol that sucked. Ok so I have a HUGE plot thing with this. I have the whole back story and what not that is all made up. You see this is about the OrgXIII group overpowering the Keyblade wielders and were successful in completing Kingdom Hearts but didn't exactly get what they wanted. But they found out a way to deactivate the Keyblade's powers. So they overpowered all the worlds and basically made them their bitches. If you manage to escape you are considered a 'Stray' which basically is the Organization calling them run away dogs. If you want me to continue then add this to your alerts and review telling me you want me to continue. But the next part wouldn't be figuring out if Sora survives, it tells the story leading up to where he is now. It is pretty awesome :D**

**If any Betas wanna like...help me edit this and stuff...please let me know :3**


End file.
